


Как побороть скуку

by yzarga



Category: Stranniki - Kira Izmailova
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Дарвальд хочет удержать Марстена. Например, заинтересовав.





	Как побороть скуку

Можно сколько угодно думать, что знаешь человека, что привык к нему, что способен его предсказать, что уже не получится удивляться. Но нет-нет, а он сотворит нечто, от чего только стоять и молчать, потому что слов для достойной реакции ни в одном языке не придумали.  
Когда Марстен, серьёзный, решительный, как при выборе цветовой гаммы новых предметов гардероба, ввалился к нему в спальню, Дарвальд предположил что-то вроде падения небес на землю. Обычно-то это помещение Марстен игнорировал. Верно, думал: мало ли что там может поджидать? Спать в одной комнате гостиницы во время путешествий или практически в обнимку под двумя плащами в особо суровых походах это ему не мешало: видимо, опасность подстерегала только в личной спальне Дарвальда в доме у озера.  
— Ты не занят, — констатировал Марстен.  
Дарвальд не успел ни возразить, ни согласиться, а тот уже распустил шнуровку у ворота рубахи и рывком стянул её через голову. И остался стоять, комкая ярко-оранжевое в зелёных разводах безобразие, которое называл любимой рубашкой.  
Если бы взглядом можно было сверлить, то через минуту, которую они провели в напряженном молчании, Дарвальд был бы в дырочку с ног до головы. Частую такую дырочку.  
— Так и будем стоять? — выразил претензию Марстен, словно это Дарвальд заявился незваным и оторвал его от чего-то крайне важного, вроде битвы с драконом.  
Если бы Марстен начал говорить сразу, много, громко и по-хамски, стало бы понятно: хочет поскандалить. По настроению Дарвальд или подыгрывал, или выставлял его вон, проветриться. Подобное же поведение он припомнить не мог, поэтому отреагировал мирно и доброжелательно напомнил:  
— Марстен, это ты ко мне пришёл. И не сказал зачем.  
Про плохую память и возможные её причины добавлять не стал: тогда бы разговор скатился к перепалке, Дарвальду же было слишком интересно, что заставило друга вести себя подобным образом.  
— Не сказал? — искренне поразился Марстен. — Забыл, наверное. В общем, я тут подумал…  
Он сделал паузу, подбирая слова, Дарвальд напрягся: мыслил друг всегда широко, с огоньком. Мощным таким, стеной метра в три.  
— Раз ты меня любишь… — медленно начал Марстен, вопросительно взглянув на Дарвальда.  
Тот осторожно кивнул, опасаясь отпускать комментарии наподобие «с момента нечаянного признания существенно ничего не изменилось».  
Марстен дождался молчаливого согласия и развил мысль:  
— И хочешь меня… — Тут он недвусмысленно указал на кровать.  
Дарвальд кивнул ещё осторожнее, вместе с тем пытаясь угадать, не решит ли после Марстен ему врезать. Не то чтобы у попытки были большие шансы на успех, но всё-таки…  
— Значит, — загадочным образом воодушевившись, продолжил Марстен, — ты знаешь, как это провернуть так, чтобы мне понравилось.  
Слова «это» и «провернуть» незамедлительно вызвали в воображении Дарвальда картинку предельно похабную и нелепую, так что он не выдержал, зажмурился и коротко потряс головой.  
— Не знаешь? — удивился Марстен с отчетливым огорчением, которое отлично вписывалось в ситуацию и никак — в сложившиеся у Дарвальда представления о друге.  
— Знаю! — быстро перебил тот.  
— Здорово, — выдохнул Марстен. — Тогда давай попробуем. Если мне понравится…  
Договорить Дарвальд ему не дал, немедленно заткнув болтливый рот поцелуем. Даже если бы Марстен принялся вырываться, драться с ним представлялось более нормальным занятием, нежели выслушивать плодов его измышлений.  
К обоюдному удовольствию — и большому удивлению на деле не особо-то опытного в мужской любви Дарвальда — Марстену понравилось. Таким образом оба разрешили стародавний конфликт; Юлька получила ещё один повод для насмешек, Марстен — возможность удовлетворения своих довольно-таки широких аппетитов, а Дарвальд — новый виток раздумий и сомнений.  
Раз Марстен столько лет делил постель с женщинами, вдруг он на самом деле терпит, притворяется, переламывает себя, а все реакции тела — чистая физиология?  
~*~  
Хорошо и долго не бывает. Дарвальд, как человек опытный, знал, что прав. Пока хорошо было. А час в день — или два, с силой воли у него вдруг обнаружились проблемы — так даже более чем хорошо. Замечательно, что скрывать. Наверное, у Марстена с самого начала были недюжинные актерские способности, раз до сих пор…   
— Параноики! — рявкала Юлька в пространство.   
Дарвальд с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не уточнить: почему множественное число?   
Сомнениям, самоедству и рефлексии Дарвальда в принципе мало что могло помешать. Развитый навык, как жонглирование с завязанными глазами или поддержание иллюзии локального конца света. Его-то Дарвальд и ждал, а запаздывание постепенно начинал считать личным оскорблением, небрежением мироздания к его аналитическим и прогностическим способностям. Падший он или где?   
Когда по возвращении из Старой Варьяны, где они с Марстеном были на собрании-приёме ведущих магов Джаварии, Дарвальд нечаянно услышал разговор о себе, у него почти отлегло от сердца. Ожидание всегда оказывалось хуже самого события.   
— И как? — спросила Юлька довольно громко, Марстен же на неё сердито шикнул.   
Скрываются, а ещё самые близкие люди. Дарвальд остановился. Да, подслушать! Чтобы быть в курсе. Всегда стоит быть в курсе, если есть такая возможность.   
— Здорово всё, конечно, — тем временем ответил Марстен. — Но Валь… никакой фантазии.   
— Тоже мне, трагедия.   
— Да, трагедия! Не, Юль, ты пойми: скучно, сил нет. Раз мы вроде как пара, — Марстен, к чести своей, даже не запнулся, — то я имею право голоса! Я что, хочу чего-то страшного? Всего-то немного разнообразия.  
Слушать, как Марстен дальше будет жаловаться подруге на уныние, исходящее от него, не захотелось. Можно подумать, есть шанс услышать что-то, чего он сам не знает!   
Если изначально Дарвальд шёл к себе, поработать, то теперь передумал и отправился к берегу озера. Сидя на камне и болтая босыми ногами в воде, он пытался отпустить любые мысли о Марстене, но напрасно: образ рисовался ещё живее, чем прежде.   
«Красивый, — плеснуло волной навстречу. — Сильный, яркий, горячий. Мне нравится! Жалко, что чужой».  
Дарвальд вздохнул, но вынимать ног из озера не стал: бестолку. Всё равно найдёт, придёт и скажет, что сочтет нужным. Подтверждая его мысли, вода ощутимо уплотнилась и игриво пощекотала свод стопы.   
— А уж мне-то как нравится! Я его вообще… люблю.   
Озеро потерлось о ноги, как огромный тёплый кот, Дарвальд улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по водной глади; на ласку родной стихии стоит отвечать лаской, пусть даже та стала весьма фамильярна.   
Если прежде, с первого по восьмой круг посвящения, вода ощущалась мощной силой, далёкой, подавляющей, вызывающей трепет на грани страха и невыразимый восторг, то после падения с девятого круга она стала вести себя как любопытная, ласковая, проказливая девчонка. Да, только девчонка, о мальчишке не шло и речи, и Дарвальд полюбил воду опять, уже не с трепетом, а с радостью и нежностью. Вода никогда не навязывалась — уж стихии-то всегда есть чем заняться, — но неизменно радовалась, когда он приходил: купался в озере, в реке или море, умывался или пил что-нибудь, слушал шорох струй фонтана или грохот водопада. Она любила Дарвальда, принимала и вечно предлагала что-то сумасбродное.  
«Давай любить его вместе!» — Вот такое, например.   
«Я и сам справлюсь».   
Дарвальд улыбнулся, но без веселья: вспомнил подслушанный разговор. Значит, Марстену с ним скучно. Раз прежде не жаловался, кроме как в шутку, выходит, скучно тому с ним в постели — и вообще везде, где им уже довелось заниматься любовью.   
Очень, до дрожи хотелось всё так просто и оставить, пока Марстен сам не выскажет в лицо претензии, или начнет гулять на сторону, или просто скажет, что ошибся.   
Дарвальд вздохнул. Нет, он уже не мальчишка, чтобы ждать, пока что-то решится само. Значит, надо пойти и спросить. И желательно в лоб, чтобы не дать Марстену возможности прикинуться дурачком.  
~*~  
Отличный план разбился об обоюдную занятость. Сперва в обоих как клещ вцепилась Юлька, истосковавшаяся по возможности задавать вопросы живым магам, а не рыться в библиотеке. Марстеновым отговоркам про незнание и неумение она не верила, на открытое хамство бесстрашно давала по шее, Дарвальдово занудство высмеивала, и всем вместе пришлось засесть в кабинете и, разглядывая чудовищные Юлькины схемы ритуалов, поправлять, подсказывать и решать задачки по магии воздуха и движению потоков. В последнем оба не были сильны: Марстен из-за лени — зачем углубляться в побочную стихию, Дарвальд — так как воздух, вопреки популярной теории стихий, на практике вёл себя не сильно схоже с водой.  
— Юль, хорош уже нудить. Сама решишь и нарисуешь, без нас.  
— Я математический кретин! — напомнила та. — Решу, сделаю — с дома крышу снесет, а у Мариса в саду все деревья переломает. За мной присмотр нужен.  
Марстен с деланым стоном побился лбом о плечо Дарвальда, а потом прислонился к его же спине, изображая интеллектуальное бессилие. Юлька только посмотрела исподлобья, маленькая, встрепанная и до изнеможения упрямая, что невольно Дарвальда восхищало. Одно время, недолго, Марстен принимался при ней обнимать Дарвальда, целовать и всячески интимно оглаживать, намереваясь смутить её, чтобы сократить педагогические муки. Юлька раскусила его раз на третий и щедро предложила не стесняться: она согласна почитать в уголке, но не может обещать, что удержится от советов.  
Сегодня их прервала Мариса.  
— Господин Дарвальд, — предварительно постучав, окликнула она через приоткрытую дверь, не заходя в кабинет. — К вам арендаторы. Посоветоваться.   
— Ветеринария! — Марстен протянул руку Юльке.  
— Агрономия! — возразила та и приняла спор; её ладошка полностью скрылась в Марстеновой.  
Дарвальд машинально разбил.  
— Спасибо, Мариса. Пригласи их сюда, пожалуйста. А вы…  
— Вести себя хорошо, не позорить перед людьми? — подсказал Марстен. — Подавать пример благоразумием, благочестием и послушанием?  
Юлька живой иллюстрацией смиренно сложила руки на груди и прикрыла глаза, потом свесила вбок язык.   
— Валите практиковаться, и чтобы глаза мои вас не видели! — отмахнулся Дарвальд от этих двух шутов, самых своих близких людей — по совместительству. — Результаты проверю!  
— Вот и кто из нас наставник? — простонал Марстен, и не думая двигаться с места.  
— Мы, — ответил Дарвальд и оперся бедром о стол, предвкушая продолжение темы. — Работа за еду и прочие удовольствия жизни.   
Вопреки ожиданиям Марстен подошел к нему вплотную, вдумчиво поцеловал и, пока Дарвальд позорно переводил дыхание, проговорил:  
— Какая ужасная штука эта совместная жизнь.   
И ушел, утащив хихикающую Юльку. Дарвальд, трогая пальцами губы, слушал удаляющуюся беседу:  
— Прямо такая уж ужасная? Зачем тогда ввязался?   
— Чтобы никто больше лапы не тянул. Надоели. А жизнь — прекрасная тоже. Как этот твой… корпускулярно-волновой дуализм, вот.  
— Марстен, я уже даже не помню, про что это, ты-то с чего не забыл?! — ужаснулась Юлька.   
— Свет — тоже стихия огня. Лучше сейчас запомню, потом пригодится.   
— О как!  
Дарвальд покачал головой: поразительно, как много стало ему открываться о Марстене, когда тот действительно стал самостоятельным и перестал таковым лишь притворяться.   
~*~  
Арендаторы всё-таки убедили Дарвальда съездить в поле посмотреть на подозрительное поведение нового заморского овоща и прикинуть совместно с юным агрономом из Новой Варьяны, магом земли, что нужно этим бледно-зеленым, а в будущем, теоретически — черным шарам для успешного созревания и плодоношения. Вернулся он к закату, в дом не тянуло: хотелось несколько минут неподвижности и тишины. Дарвальд спешился, отпустил кобылу гулять — сама дойдет до конюшни, если захочет, — и пошёл к берегу озера. Не к мосткам, откуда они любили нырять, а поодаль, за заросли колючей ягоды. Там деревья неровным полукругом огораживали миниатюрный пятачок пространства, который можно было бы назвать пляжем, если убрать оттуда всю гальку и булыжники.   
Когда он вышел к озеру, к своему удивлению оказался не один: на камне, свесив ноги в воду, сидел Марстен, который сильно вздрогнул, услышав шаги за спиной.   
— Фух, это ты, — успокоился он, быстро оглянувшись. — Я думал, Юлька сквозь кусты продралась. И глушиться от меня научилась. И вообще.   
— Не переживай, двойки все такие. — Дарвальд осторожно прошел к нему и начал разуваться, чтобы устроиться рядом. — Сделают, сами не поймут, что это было, как и почему. Перепугаются, учителей и старших тоже переполошат, а потом сидят и думают: то ли бросить всё, то ли сотворить ещё что, поинтереснее. У нашего наставника все такие были.  
Он вскочил на соседний камень, сел и с блаженным вздохом опустил ноги в прохладную воду.  
— Ты тоже? — Марстен обернулся к нему, сперва блеснул улыбкой, после — недовольно нахмурился.  
— Конечно. — Дарвальд пошлёпал стопой по воде. — Устроил потоп на весь учебный полигон. Такое болото получилось… До сих пор не знаю, как ухитрился. Юлька что-то натворила?  
— Смерч. Мелкий такой, с меня ростом. Все занавески с первого этажа всосал, стащил белье с веревки на заднем дворе и выкинул кучей на клумбу перед входом, когда Юлька за ним полчаса пробегала, уговаривая всё вернуть и куда-нибудь деться.   
Марстен хмурился всё сильнее, тон стал ворчливым. Потом он съехал по камню в воду, поднял тучу брызг и, мокрый по пояс, подошёл к Дарвальду.   
— И как, делся? — спросил тот, с интересом наблюдая за его перемещениями.  
— А как же, — Марстен, как очутился близко от Дарвальда, улыбнулся и посмотрел снизу вверх так, что того окатило жаром, всего, разом, — когда ей надоело, она надулась и села к нему спиной, а лицом как раз к той самой клумбе.   
— Ветер испугался, что она совсем на него обидится, — сказал Дарвальд непослушными губами.   
Хотелось поцелуев, отчаянно. А когда Марстен положил горячие ладони ему на колени, желаний стало так много, что сосчитать Дарвальд бы не решился, даже если бы был в состоянии.   
Марстен потянулся к нему, и Дарвальд сам обхватил руками его лицо, подался ближе, ниже, чтобы потеряться в поцелуе, отдаться ему. Без мыслей, без сомнений, без будущего. Только Марстен и его жаркий, отзывчивый рот.  
Выросшая за день щетина колола ладони, потом и губы, когда Дарвальд не выдержал и принялся целовать всюду, куда дотягивался. Марстен молчал, крупно вздрагивал и прерывисто дышал, стискивал его бёдра — точно будут синяки, которые сам же и зацелует, все до единого. Можно ли так притворяться? Можно ли настолько бояться потерять — или любить? — чтобы захотеть так притворяться?  
— Валь, — позвал Марстен, но Дарвальду отвечать не хотелось, и следующий зов стал стоном: — Валь, стой, погоди, я же не вытерплю и прямо здесь… У меня уже в штанах колом, да хватит… Валь!  
Вместе с возгласом шумно плеснуло волной, окатывая обоих брызгами, и Дарвальд услышал:  
«Я слышала, ты слышал, он хочет, хочет здесь, со мной, с тобой, с нами, давай возьмем, давай любить его вместе, ты почувствуешь всё, всё станет тобой, попробуй, попробуйте!»  
— А давай, — Дарвальд пытался улыбнуться, но чувствовал, как дрожат губы, — давай здесь!   
«Будет тебе разнообразие, — думал он с пьяным азартом, с возбуждением, в котором терялся привкус тоски. Он пытался смотреть на закат, на воду, на камни, но получалось — только на Марстена, в его удивленное, восторженное лицо, — такое разнообразие, какого больше ни с кем не получишь».  
Но сначала — спросить. Чтобы не отступить, не укорять себя, не останавливаться.  
Не довести нечаянно и себя, и его до той грани, за которой остановиться не получится.  
— Марстен, — шепнул он и поразился, как хрипло звучал голос, — ты мне доверяешь?   
— Валь, — выдохнул Марстен ему в губы, но не стал целовать, не потянул на себя, а только посмотрел так, что Дарвальд захлебнулся в его нежданной нежности. — Тебе — всегда.   
Дарвальд облизнул губы, чтобы не сказать в ответ какую-нибудь глупость, мягко отстранил его от себя и не выдержал, выдавил:  
— Я так люблю тебя.  
Взять. Заласкать, проникнуть, заставить просить. Стать неотъемлемой частью, кожей на коже, сплошным слиянием — до вспышки.  
Послушно отступивший Марстен обхватил ладонью его стопу, наклонился и поцеловал, прижался щекой, посмотрел шальными глазами из-под встрёпанной чёлки и тихо спросил:  
— Тебе тоже больно, когда так… близко?  
Он шагнул назад и сжал губы. Смотрел и ждал, готовый принять всё, что предложит Дарвальд.  
Дарвальд зажмурился, плотно-плотно. Он, они — как они смогут выдержать это напряжение? Нужную всегда и лишнюю именно теперь откровенность — особенно в свете того, что Марстену с ним скучно, банально скучно в такой — телесной — близости. Или о чем ещё мог тогда он говорить?  
Не могли ведь, не должны, не обязаны они были совпасть во всём — вот и тут не получилось.  
Скука — не боль, попытка — не порок, и Дарвальд попробует взять всё, что может.  
— Раздевайся, Марстен.   
— Так я уже, — веселый ответ заставил открыть глаза. — Сам-то собираешься?   
Марстен побросал одежду на камень, успел стащить всё, кроме амулетов, которые цеплялись за волосы, и снимать их приходилось дольше и аккуратнее.   
Дарвальд молчал и смотрел. На резкие нетерпеливые движения, на перекаты мышц и загорелую кожу, помеченную его нетерпеливыми поцелуями-укусами. Тело, которого он касался столько раз, которого мало; Марстен, который пока ещё его хочет и принимает.  
— А мне не к спеху, — отозвался Дарвальд и соскользнул с камня в воду.  
Он не почувствовал её температуры, только плотность, и она сплошным объятием поднялась вверх по его телу, тесно, как вторая кожа, принимая в себя.  
Нельзя в ней раствориться. Не тогда, когда Марстен смотрит и еле держится, чтобы не взять его, когда Дарвальд хочет сжать его член в кулаке и заставить толкаться навстречу.  
«Я сам, дорогая, дальше — я сам».  
— Валь? Ты что задумал? — оклик прервал сосредоточенное любование, продолжение — взбудоражило: — Выбираешь, как меня трахнуть?  
О, да.   
— Какой догадливый, — похвалил Дарвальд и, сосредоточившись, шевельнул мокрыми пальцами.  
И, судя по распахнувшимся в изумлении зелёным глазам, получил то, чего хотел.  
— Валь? Это… ты?  
— Ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё? — Дарвальд знал, что улыбка получилась напряженной, но ничего: он уже понял принцип, дальше станет проще.  
И — он чувствовал Марстена. Ласкал, не дотрагиваясь.  
Воды озера стали продолжением его пальцев, его тела, его мыслей. Струи уплотнялись, теплели и свивались вокруг бёдер Марстена ровно так, как тот любил, как всегда хотел ласкать его Дарвальд — всюду, жалея, что у него всего пара рук.  
«Пусть ему будет видно», — решил он, и уплотнившаяся вода обрела цвет — чёрный, глянцево блестящий.  
Одни, как лозы, как гибкие щупальца обвили ноги Марстена в гладком, давящем скольжении; другие выросли из озерной глади, обхватили торс и потянулись по рукам, гладя, стискивая, подчиняя.  
— Расслабься.  
Марстен, напряжённый, попробовал дернуться — Дарвальд остановил его шевелением пальцев и напомнил:  
— Они — это я. И я почувствую всё, что сделаю с тобой.  
— Надеюсь, — ответил Марстен и видимым усилием заставил себя расслабиться.   
Обычно он не нервничал. Только первый раз, когда они оказались голыми в одной постели, Марстен не удержал обычной самоуверенности и, не глядя в глаза, громко, едко сказал:  
— Я уж не знаю, что ты хотел бы увидеть!   
— Тебя, — ответил Дарвальд и приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы больше не слышать таких нелепостей.   
Тогда Дарвальд не знал о теле Марстена ничего, сейчас же собирался использовать всё, что запомнил. Не только для него — для себя. Хоть так потешить самолюбие, доставить необычное удовольствие любовнику.  
— Ва-аль? — протянул Марстен вопросительно.   
Черные блестящие плети заставили его свести руки над головой и накрепко переплелись. Дарвальд всем телом чувствовал, как Марстен сопротивляется, пытается высвободиться, пока не в полную силу, и он не мог отвести глаз.  
— Это тоже я. Я держу тебя. И сейчас тоже буду я.  
Он послал теплую лозу, обнявшую бедро Марстена, к паху, та плавно, деликатно обвила крепкий член и словно невзначай задела головку.  
— Валь!  
Он больше не сомневался, не вырывался — выгнулся в прочно держащих путах, попытался толкнуться бедрами, получить больше, ярче, и Дарвальд, не выдержав, вдавил кулак в собственный пах, настолько силен и однозначен был призыв.  
— Да, это я, — заговорил он, отдышавшись. — Мои пальцы на твоем члене; он горячий и твёрдый. Мне нравится его трогать, целовать, размазывать по нему масло, чтобы потом ты меня взял. Или прижимать его к своему — Марстен, ты знаешь, что твой член мне нравится гораздо больше моего? От твоего я получаю больше удовольствия. Или, — Дарвальд изменил посыл, и щупальце влажно и плотно сдавило член, — мой рот. Я знаю, тебе нравится мой язык, мои губы, когда я долго облизываю головку, а потом разом забираю в рот, сколько могу.  
Дарвальд говорил, и черная лоза волной перекатывалась по члену, выдавая свою стихийную природу, лишая Марстена и способности, и желания сопротивляться, лишая воли.  
— Я тебе отомщу, — пообещал он, глотая воздух. — Ну, сильнее, Валь… Валь!  
— Конечно отомстишь. Но так, — ещё одно щупальце прицельно толкнулось под мошонку, — пока не сможешь. Это, — щупальце перетекло дальше, легло между ягодиц, стало толще, массивнее, — чистая стихия. Мы с ней договорились.   
— А, вот как падшие сливаются со стихией, — Марстен хотел засмеяться, но вздрогнул: к первому щупальцу присоединилось второе, просто поднявшись из водной глади, тоже потерлось между ягодиц — пока только терлось, намекая на большее, как поступал и сам Дарвальд, когда тщательно, медленно разминал, растягивал его перед проникновением.  
— Да, и ты ей тоже нравишься, очень сильно.  
Сильно — неверное слово. Она вожделела Марстена вместе с ним, так же пила стоны, гладила крепкое, мощное тело, стискивала кожу и жалела, что никогда не сможет стать с ним единым целым, даже на краткий миг.  
«Ему хорошо?» — «Великолепно. И станет ещё лучше».  
Лозы оплетали снизу вверх, выше и выше, мяли, перекатывали яички, раздвигали ноги, незаметно став опорой вместо озерного дна, надавливали на сжатый вход, неторопливо, упорно, неуклонно.  
— Марстен, тебе хочется мой язык здесь? Чтобы после того, как ты трахнешь мой рот, я растянул тебя языком и пальцами? Я бы так и сделал, если бы не нашлось никакой смазки. Нет, не стал бы потом драть тебя членом, нам обоим стало бы больно, но ты бы кончил от одних моих пальцев.  
— От слов!  
Дарвальд улыбнулся его упрямству. Он видел, как наливаются румянцем грудь, шея и даже плечи, как дрожат бедра, как закатываются глаза, чувствовал через плети на запястьях быстрое биение пульса, знал про огонь в венах.  
Мало, мало. Марстен сможет выдержать больше, они оба хотят больше: так, чтобы без сомнений, без просвета, без вариантов.  
— А еще я знаю, что ты любишь у меня отсасывать. — Губы, сжатые кольцом, сильные руки, вжимающие бёдра в кровать так, что не пошевелиться, что остается только принимать и считать звезды под стиснутыми веками, чтобы не кончить тут же. — Можешь не говорить вслух, я и так знаю.  
— Люблю!  
Равно как и оставлять за собой последнее слово.   
— Тогда дай мне свой рот, — прошептал Дарвальд, зная, что будет услышан даже сейчас, даже сквозь гул крови в ушах.  
Чья кровь горит сильнее?  
И Марстен покорился. Запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза и разомкнул губы.  
На озеро упала тишина, и вокруг Марстена взвился лес черных плетей.  
Ни тогда, ни потом Дарвальд не понял, чьей волей, его или стихии, одновременно сверху и снизу в Марстена начали проникать эти скользкие водные лозы: жадно и непреклонно, сперва тонкие, они входили по одной, гладили, толкались, ласкали и растягивали. Дарвальд чувствовал, как на них давят гладкие мышцы, как сжимает горячее тело, становясь с каждым толчком податливей.  
Плети пульсировали на члене и свивались, не позволяя кончать; они сменяли друг друга, тараня пульсирующий, уже раскрытый вход, заполняли и терлись внутри, давили прицельно на самое чувствительное место. Растянутый между водой и небом Марстен мог только чувствовать и принимать их — как и те, что гладили его рот, проникали глубоко, так глубоко, как он брал член Дарвальда, и терлись о губы. Некоторые лениво, медленно текли по щекам и шее, вплетались в волосы и тянули, перебирали их, задевали соски, вжимались в живот и ребра.  
Дарвальд видел, как тяжко и часто вздымается грудь Марстена, как расслабленное тело напрягается вновь в предвкушении, в стремлении к наслаждению. Своим многократно расширившимся за счет стихии телом, возросшей чувствительностью, каждой черной плетью он ощущал сокращения мышц, дрожь и частое, суматошное биение сердца, пульсацию крови. Вся кожа Марстена — как своя, каждый его заглушённый стон и сдавленный вздох — его, Дарвальда. На какие-то короткие мгновения для Марстена он стал всем Миром; дольше и не нужно.  
Немного, осталось совсем немного — но и самому уже становилось больно, не от физического возбуждения, а от расстояния. Марстен — сила, и жажда, и изнеможение — казался таким далёким, что он шагал словно не в воде, а в зыбучих песках; падал, падал к нему.  
— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — сказал Дарвальд. — Собственными губами.  
Плети опустили Марстена, выскользнули из его рта, освободили член, и Дарвальд занял их место — сам. Не чувствуя огня собственного тела, он пытался утишить в разуме жажду обладания, гордость, что любовник изнемогал от удовольствия, что не помнил себя, но всё равно тянулся, тянулся к нему, искал губами губы, вслепую, дрожа — и кричал, кончая от гибких плетей внутри и руки на члене.  
«Красивый, наш, спасибо», — шепнула вода, слизнула семя с руки Дарвальда, погладила плетью запястье и оставила их.  
Марстен не отвечал ни на оклики, ни на тормошение, просто сполз вниз, как бескостный, с улыбкой на губах.   
— Хорошо, — прошептал он чуть слышно.  
Вода волей Дарвальда отнесла Марстена к берегу, но даже тогда тот не пошевелился, хотя камней под ним должно было оказаться немало.  
Волны облизывали кожу, хотелось стать одной из них, но сил уже не хватало — обоим.  
— Как ты это сделал? — услышал Дарвальд и рискнул подойти ближе.  
Марстен лежал с закрытыми глазами и водил кончиками пальцев по песку. Дарвальд остановился рядом, стараясь убедить себя смотреть спокойно, не… хотеть.  
— Контролируемое слияние со стихией. С её согласия, конечно. Сила воли, самоконтроль, чтобы не раствориться в ней окончательно. Не знаю, можно ли такого достичь на восьмом круге, — он пожал плечами.  
— Можно или нет — это мы ещё посмотрим, — заметил упрямый Марстен, потом открыл глаза и спросил с интересом: — А раньше ты для чего такое делал?  
Дарвальду стало не то чтобы неловко, но…  
— Раньше я такого и не делал, — признался он. — Только разговаривал с ней. Она… я люблю её.   
— Погоди, погоди, — голос Марстена окреп, взгляд стал цепким, он даже поймал Дарвальда за щиколотку. — Ты взял и слился со стихией первый раз в жизни, только чтобы отыметь меня до потери соображения?  
Он расплылся в улыбке — сытой, блаженной и такой восхищённой, что Дарвальд сам не понял, как очутился на коленях, целуя её. Губы уже саднило — как быстро это ощущение стало привычным и правильным.   
— Получается, так, — ответил Дарвальд, чуть отстранившись.  
Он гладил Марстена за ухом, тот подставлялся, жмурясь. Удовлетворенный, расслабленный — силами одного лишь Дарвальда.  
— Похоже, пойти к тебе, когда стало интересно, как с тобой может быть — моя самая удачная идея за всю жизнь, — признался Марстен и уточнил: — После побега из дома. Ты совершенно ненормальный.   
— Ну а вдруг бы тебе стало скучно? — спросил Дарвальд.  
Спросил, как поддразнил. Сумел выдержать тон — насмешливый, нежный. Смог не отвести взгляда — жадного, совершенно точно.  
Он не мог вызвать подозрений.  
Марстен захохотал, сгрёб его за шею, нагнул к себе, поцеловал в лоб, отпустил, даже оттолкнул — и зашёлся в смехе ещё пуще.  
— Скучно? С тобой — скучно? — Смех перешёл в вой, восторженный и громкий. — Да в тебе скучного — твой обожаемый Кодекс, но пока ты меня к вам третьим не тянешь, хоть целуйтесь с ним. Ну и тряпки твои чёрные. Даже на бал после собрания в чёрном пошёл, как конторская крыса — я вон и Юльке на тебя нажаловался. Я что, что-то страшное хочу? Всего-то немного разнообразия... Эй, Валь, что с тобой?  
— Со мной? — переспросил Дарвальд, гоняя в уме его последние слова. — Со мной всё отлично. А одежду, раз так не нравится, можешь с меня снимать.  
Дальше он не говорил — не мог, целовал Марстена так, что расцарапал до крови губы о щетину, и чувствовал, как печёт тонкую кожу щёк, шеи и подбородка, но остановиться не мог. Он целовал, оставлял, плохо помня себя, синяки, тёрся, упав сбоку, вставшим членом о бедро. Облегчение, затопившее его, не могло и не искало иного выхода — только близость, жар, теснота и Марстен, Марстен, Марстен в мыслях, в объятиях, в нём — скоро, совсем скоро и так нужно. Дарвальд пришел в себя далеко не сразу, только когда почувствовал, что горячее тело рядом не очень-то реагирует, только слабо льнёт ближе.  
— Ты только не останавливайся. — Марстен с очевидным усилием подставил шею Дарвальду. — Я ещё хочу.   
— Уверен? — Рука погладила его по бедру, рядом с обмякшим членом.  
— Ага, — Марстен кивнул и дёрнул Дарвальда на себя, охнул от тяжести сверху и впившихся камней снизу, но немедленно ещё шире раздвинул ноги. — Ты продолжай, я подтянусь по дороге. Ну и я не настаиваю, но, может, переберёмся туда, где помягче или хотя бы посуше?


End file.
